Muramasa Katana Sword
by The Kara Sea
Summary: When Dan bargains for a new Samurai Sword on Crazee Collectors, Amy locks his laptop in her room. What will Dan do to retain it? On his journey to retaining his laptop, he meets a Tomas that is trying to help. And a sad cat murder by the one and only.
1. Crazee Collectors

**Chapter One -**

_**Crazee Collectors  
**_

Dan opened his eyes and sat up straight. He couldn't fall asleep. He wasn't sure if it was the sound of Aunt Beatrice snoring, Amy's constant moving in bed, or the fact it was only 8:00 pm.

Dan groaned. He wasn't sure why he always had to sleep in bed this early. It wasn't a normal thing his friends do. While everyone else got to sleep at 9:00 pm or 10:00 pm, Dan was stuck sleeping in a house with the loudest bookworm in the world, an 81-year-old aunt with clown make-up and a bedtime of 8:00 pm.

Dan grabbed whatever was around him and threw it across the room. It made a small thud sound before knocking down a few things. Dan sighed and decided to check out what he knocked over. He let his legs hang from the side of his bed before dropping them to the floor.

When he set foot on the ground, it wasn't the ground he felt, it was smooth and was slightly lifting him off the floor. He turned on a nearby desk lamp before lifting a foot to reveal the new stock of _Ninjas: The Book of Martial arts weekly_. Dan eyes widened, _Amy must have thrown it in my room today. How could I have missed it? _

Dan always thought of himself as a deadly ninja. From when he young, he had a ninja teddy bear and would always wear a spider man outfit when he came to work with his father. He also loves to collect things. From tombstone rubbings, to baseball cards. From Civil War weapons, to rare coins.

He picked it up and scanned the cover. It was too dark to read and he couldn't turn on the lights. Dan sighed; he couldn't even read his favourite issue of The Book of Martial Arts at 8:00 pm. He started flipping through the pages of the magazine until he stopped dead on page 78 and gasped.

It read:

Looking for a new sword to practice you're Ninja Skills with?

You've seen it in the museum now you could see it in the flesh!

The Muramasa Katana sword in store's now at The Martial Arts Store!

You better hurry up and buy it today because there's only three left to buy in Boston.

E-mail: ninjaweekly martialartmag. com  
Phone: 1-000-000-NINJA

*Doesn't come in various colours. Includes, sword case and blade protection cap.

*Warning: Please ask a parent/guardian before buying the dangerous and sharp Muramasa Katana sword. We are not responsible for the injury of your child. Parent's kids are your responsibility. Please keep away from kids 17 and under.

_I can't run all the way to the martial arts store at 8:00 pm. Plus, it's not for my age and it's probably all gone... There's only one thing left to do. _Dan threw the magazine aside and took his laptop from under his bed. He turned it on and started typing.

* * *

Dan sat up straight and gave a big yawn. At first, the clock was nothing more than a dark outline, but as he blinked and squinted and his eyes adjusted, it came into sharp focus. 7:30 am. Dan groaned, got out of bed, and started walking slowly out of his room. His back was hunched over and his head was facing the ground covering the bags under his eyes. His arms were flopping around the place, hitting the wall on his way downstairs.

On the other hand, Amy enjoyed the view of Dan half asleep in his Ninja pyjamas. Once Dan reached the dinning room, he flopped down on one of the chairs, took a spoon, and started eating.

"Dan, there's nothing there," Amy chuckled.

No Reply.

Amy looked at his condition and her smile disappeared, "What happened last night?" Amy lifted an eyebrow.

"I went to bed at 1:00 am," Dan replied half-asleep.

"Couldn't you just have waited to sleep at 9:00pm?"

Dan rubbed his eyes, sat up straight, and then let out a breath, "I was bargaining for a rare Muramasa Katana ninja sword on Crazee Collectors."

Amy eyes widened, and she yelled, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Be quiet!" Dan whispered furiously. "I don't want Aunt Beatrice to find out that I'm trying to get a dangerous Ninja Sword, she'll delete my Crazee Collectors account."

"Exactly, if she finds out that I knew also knew - and she always thinks I'm part of your plan's - were both dead. Especially if you do break something, which you always do! " Amy warned. Then she thought for a while and asked, "Wait. Did you even get the sword yet?"

"No, but I most probably already have 15 bargains, there's a ton of people on that website and I got my nun-chucks after 30 minutes."

Amy growled, then thought over Dan's statement. "Wait, you have nun-chucks?" She lifted an eyebrow, and he nodded. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him upstairs. She stopped in his room in front of his laptop.

"Go on your Crazee Collectors account," Amy crossed her arms.

"But I'm hungry," Dan whined.

"Well, you should have done that earlier instead of eating 'air cereal.'"

"See, this is why I didn't tell you I had nun-chucks." Dan reasoned but he logged onto his account. He scanned the page and smiled.

Amy looked at him in surprise, "Why are you smiling?"

"Correction, I have 16 bargains," He laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes, but was surprisingly curious, "Let me see." She took the mouse and scrolled down to read the first four bargains.

It Read:

Seeking Katana  
Do, you have swords to trade? I am a future ninja master in need of a starter blade. I have practiced with the kitchen cutlery, but my au pair won't let me play with it anymore. Ideally, you would have the famed katana of Muramasa, banned by the Japanese shogun for being a cursed blade. They say that once drawn, the Muramasa katana's thirst is so great it must taste blood before it can be sheathed. **This sounds good for taking on annoying big sisters.** However, if you don't have the Muramasa blade, that's okay. Any steel sword will do. Willingness to trade swords for baseball cards is a plus. Also, if you give beginner sword lessons, please let me know. —Dan Cahill

16 Bargains:

* * *

James Albertson:

Dude, I've got a Dragon Samurai Sword. I'm willing to trade for baseball cards but first contact me and tell me what you've got.

* * *

Sam Salvatore:  
I have a Japanese Samurai Katana Tanto Wakizashi, but do you have any really rare coins? I'm looking forward to ancient Chinese coins.

* * *

Eleni Murray:

I have the Muramasa Katana, but I kind of looking for nun-chucks or other Ninja items that aren't swords. Press the Bargain button if you're interested.

* * *

Jason Ludlow:

I have a rare lightsaber that lights up blue and green. However, don't think I didn't read you're description, the handles steel. Are you up for it?

* * *

Amy gagged at the fourth entry, and then turned to Dan, "Dan, how do you know if these people are lying?"

Dan turned to face Amy, "Crazee Collectors has their own mail system. When you send a package you write down what you need to send and what you need to get. You also have to print out you're bargain agreement to certify if you and the other person actually agreed to trade. Then they x-ray your package to see if you're sending the right item."

Amy stared at him blankly, "Well, you're not getting it so you could forget about you're whole Ninja dream." She shut down the laptop and brought it in her room. When she came out, she locked the door.

"If you're not down stairs in five minutes, I'm coming up." She put the key in her pocket, zipped it up, and walked down stairs.

Dan stared at his sister in disbelief.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I did NOT write Dan's article, and this wasn't my originally my idea. I got it from The 39 Clues website on Dan's Crazee Collectors account, so NO credit for me. I just wrote the storyline but it WASN'T me idea.  
_


	2. Urban Climbing

**Chapter 2**

Dan muttered some words under his breath, and approached Amy with an emotionless look on his face. She was waiting for Dan at the door with an annoyed look on her face; she examined him to see that he's changed into real clothes, instead of those childish ninja pyjamas. She opened the door and walked out, Dan closing and locking it behind her.

"Could I run to school?" Dan suggested, "I'm being bored to death."

Amy lifted a brow; "We haven't even made it across the road."

"Exactly."

Amy ignored his statement, and then looked back up at Dan. "I thought you were hungry. You'll be even more hungry once you've burned all those calories."

"I'm not hungry," Dan hissed, but his stomach growled in protest. Smiling, Amy handed him an apple from her backpack. "Thanks." Dan murmured.  
They both fell silent until they reached Adams Middle School. They mumbled their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Dan turned right and Amy went straight, Dan was still a bit angry with Amy so he didn't want to take the same path as she did. He sighed and made his way towards the door of the staircase. He placed his hand on the door handle and paused. He looked around the hallway, peering in doors and around hallway corners. It was empty. He let his hand drop, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and made a quickly but quietly run for the nearest door.

When he reached the door, he peered through the glass. From his point of view, he didn't find anyone or anything, but he took the risk. Once he stepped outside he breathed the fresh air of freedom and exhaled confidently, he really doubted he'd make it. _Oh, who am I kidding, of course I'd make it, I'm talking about the person who glued the teachers desk to the ceiling in fourth grade! _Dan thought._  
_

Dan put on his hood, and headed towards the sidewalk. He had come out from the back door, so it took longer to get out, therefore giving him a reason to keep his head down. He was really deep in thought he hadn't noticed someone was in front of him. When they crashed into each other, cries of pain came spilled from his mouth. But he recovered from the shock faster then his encounter with a… girl? He hadn't lifted his head, but it was obvious from the tone of her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, rubbing her forehead in which she bumped her head with Dan. No Reply.

The girl looked around the place and muttered under her breath, "Okay then." She turned around and started walking away.

Dan knew what he had to do. He wanted to just run away, but he didn't know whom she was. She could be a student in his school and tell the principal, or maybe even the daughter of a police officer. She could have been sent here by a teacher to check for students roaming the outsides of the school,_ escaping_. This made Dan sigh unhappily.

"Who are you?" Dan managed.

The girl stopped in her tracks thinking of the correct response to that. When none came, she didn't reply.

"I'm serious." Dan suddenly appeared behind her as if by magic.

The girl gasped and quickly turned around, "WHOA! How Di-" She was cut off when he covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall. It wasn't hard since she was about his height. He finally risked a quick glance, then kept his head down again. All he remembered that she was wearing a ponytail, and had brown hair. It had no other colour blending with it.

Dan started blinking, "would you stop screaming." Dan whispered furiously. When he looked up, she had a bored expression in her brown eyes, like she's been waiting for hours for Dan to do something. He smiled sheepishly at her, and then let his hand drop.

"Sorry, it's just I can't be found." Dan whispered.

"Why? Are you trying to escape school?" She guessed.

Dan wasn't going to let her win that easily, "No. I was hungry."

She snorted, "And decided to find food in the garbage can?"

Dan looked over his left; he hadn't noticed the garbage can here. Usually he wouldn't give up, but he had no time to lose. "Okay, you got me." He walked past her and then suddenly stopped, "Why are you here?"

She smiled, "I'm late."

"Really? Are you going to climb the wall, to get to your classroom before the teacher does?" He mimicked her guess but changed it into her problem.

She let out a sigh and then confessed, "Yeah, I was. But it's too late now, I might as well use the stairs."

Dan's eyes widened, he didn't think she'd confess, "Oh. Well then... yeah, I was going to escape school, just don't tell anyone." When he turned around, she opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it, "Because I need to get my laptop back from my sister's locked room. I don't know how but I'll find a way."

A big smile appeared on her face, "I could help you that."

Dan's eyes widened, "How?"

"It's the same answer as to how I was going to climb that wall." She smiled evilly, "Urban climbing."

* * *

After they got out of school property, and walked a distance before the school was out of sight, they lifted their heads. Just in case, they kept their hoods on. The girl suggested they come back to school just in case. As much as Dan hated the idea, he had to or Amy would have guessed he'd gone home, if he didn't appear during lunch. They also had to move fast if they wanted to arrive before lunch came, but that wasn't much of a problem it was only 9:10 am.

"I need to know you're name." Dan asked, "Just in case someone rats me out, I know who to blame."

"Eleni." She paused debating if she should say her last name. "Murray."

Dan recognized that name, but where exactly. He tried to remember but no luck. He decided to give up and focus on the plan.

"I'm Dan Cahill." He added.

Eleni had the same look on her face that Dan had when he heard her name, but it looked like she was more surprised. Dan tried to make polite conversation, but failed to think of a subject. He was relieved when Eleni started talking,

"How did you appear behind me? When we were at school?"

Dan snorted, "I walked. It wasn't hard, you gave me some time to do that."

Eleni laughed, how could she not have figured it out? It was simple.

There was a moment of silence and then Dan looked at her suspiciously,

"How did you learn urban climbing?" Dan asked.

"Tomas Training Camp." Eleni eyes widened, realizing what she had said. She just told him her branch. She mentally panicked and mentally slapped herself wondering how he'd react.

"Oh cool, how come it's called Tomas?" Dan questioned.

_He doesn't know? It's so obvious he's part of it just by his last name. Maybe he was just kidding_. Eleni thought. She looked at Dan, and he looked clueless.

"The owner's name was Tomas." Eleni said, have lying. The owner of the camp wasn't named Tomas but the person was descended by Thomas.

"What else do they teach?" Interested, Dan asked.

"Umm, you know. Parkour… But I'm still a trainee." She replied.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Dan exploded. Eleni sighed in relief. For the rest of the walk they were silent, but it wasn't a lot. They stopped in front of Dan's apartment and Eleni looked up at it, examining every detail.

"This looks easy." Eleni said simply. "What floor do you live on?"

"Nine." Dan mumbled.

"Does your sister have a window?" She said still examining the red brick building. "I could get in from there."

Dan nodded, "The back."

They walked to the back of the building, and looked around. Dan was squinting at every window, to try to find Amy's bedroom. It was harder than he thought; all the windows looked the same. Until Dan stopped, too see a pile of books at the corner of one of the windows.

"That one." Dan pointed at the window with books, including The Narnia books, typical Amy. Eleni looked around for any cops and took a deep breath. She adjusted her fingers in the cement lines of the building, checking if it's stable. Then she adjusted her other hand, soon after she was climbing the side of the building. Dan was keeping look out for police officers, and at the same time watching the amazing site of urban climbing.

"You better not mess this up!" Dan yelled.

"How could I? I went to camp remember?" She replied, "And if I did mess up it would be all on you!"

Dan looked at her concerned, _how could it be all on me?_ He was now deep in thought and didn't really concentrate on her. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided not to ask and gave up the idea.

"I'm here!" Eleni yelled. She laid an arm on the window border and peered through the glass. She reached for the window and tried to open it, it didn't work. She tried once more and this time it opened. She lifted it half way and pushed off the border to lift herself higher. She was going to climb in until suddenly the doorknob started to budge, Eleni eyes widened to the site. _Didn't Dan say his sister's door was locked?_


	3. Trading Swords

**Chapter 3**

She was toast.

Eleni Murray eyed the rusty silver doorknob twisting and turning on the door. It was old and the person was struggling to unlock it. Eleni looked at the door, it was white but turned beige over the years. Soon after there was a sharp click noise and Eleni ducked down, slowly removing her fingers off the border and placing them back on the cement lines of the building.

"When did I leave the window open?" Said a cranky voice of an old man. He was walking towards the window holding a filled up garbage bag.

Eleni was breathing heavily, and started to sweat. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of the solution to this problem. The border wasn't big enough to be hidden under and there wasn't anytime to climb down or climb above the window. She felt like she was failing the Tomas branch. Then it hit her,

"_What else do they teach?"_

_ "Um, you know. __Parkour__…But I'm still a trainee."_

She opened her eyes, and then she pushed herself off the wall, falling backwards, her right foot still on the red bricks. When she was close to finishing the half circle, her arms stretched above her head, and her right hand landing on the wall first. Soon after her other hand touched the wall, just like a cartwheel.

Meanwhile, Dan was amazed by the parkour. Examining every detail, it was like a laser art show wrapped up in one.

When Eleni finished the cartwheel, she squatted and pushed off the wall, (she didn't go very far) making her hands touch the ground and finish with a handstand. Right after she collapsed on her back.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said Eleni sitting up and rubbing her back.

Dan ran up to her a big smile on his face. "Dude! That was awesome!"

"No it wasn't." She sighed, "That probably doesn't count as parkour. Who finishes with a handstand and then collapses on her back."

"Who cares?" Dan blurted out, "That was one of the coolest things I've ever seen in my life!"

"Hey kids!" Said the cranky old man from above, "Get out of here and stop doing gymnastics on the wall!"

The old man then threw the plastic garbage bag from his window towards the huge metal garbage bin. The heavy bag made a big crash sound when it landed in the garbage bin and the old man shut his window, causing Dan and Eleni to feel the vibrations of both the crash and the window.

Eleni looked at Dan, "I can't believe I had to climb the wrong window!"

"Sorry, I'll try to find the right one this time!" Dan apologized, and then helped her up. She wiped the dirt of her white shorts and then paused at the irony.

"Hey look, I did mess this up, but it's all on you!" She laughed.

Dan was stunned; he lost to a girl _again._ He knocked the thought out of his bed and looked at some windows. He saw an Egyptian Mau at one window, which looked very similar to Grace's cat. He smiled at it and continued searching the other windows. After a few seconds, he looked back at the cat, and finally realized it was Grace's cat. Dan totally forgot Saladin was staying at their house while Grace went on _vacation._

"That's the one!" Dan yelled. This caused Eleni to look at him, and then at the direction he was pointing at. "Are you sure this time?"

"I'm positive!" Dan exclaimed, "No one has an Egyptian Mau as big as that!"

Eleni sighed and walked over to the wall. She paused for a moment and turned to face Dan, "Do you remember the plan?"

Dan had a confused look on her face, "What plan?"

Eleni's jaw dropped, "How could you not have remembered? You looked like you were listening!"

**_In Dan's Random Flashback Sequence_**

"_Okay, we have to keep our hands down if we don't want anybody to recognize us when we walk towards the sidewalk." The girl said._

_Dan nodded, and put his hood on. They both started walking towards the sidewalk._

_"Okay so here's the plan,"_

Man, I can't wait to get a hold of that beautiful Muramasa Katana sword! _Dan thought._ I could fight off evil ninjas and bad people! I could even use it to train and I'll have that next level ninja sense. I hope my Au Pair would let me use it. She wouldn't let me use the kitchen cutlery; she told me she uses it to make food. She made me a sandwich for me once. Good sandwich.

"_Did you get that?" The girl asked._

_Dan mentally panicked, _she said something?_ Dan thought. He cleared his throat, "Um, yeah…that was good plan."_

**_End of Dan's Random Flashback Sequence_**

Dan smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh, Um… Actually, I didn't listen to the plan."

Eleni slapped her forehead, and walked over to Dan. She sighed, "Listen carefully."

* * *

Eleni was in Amy's room now. She got really annoyed by Saladin and his constant hissing. She looked around; it was a really plain and normal room. The walls were white and she had a twin sized bed with a green blanket. There were books, homework papers, and Dan's laptop on her work desk and a small mirror near her closet. She walked towards her window and looked down. There was Dan waiting for her to give the signal, she gave him thumbs up, and he ran to the front of his apartment.

She quietly closed the window walked towards the door. The cat was watching her every move, hissing every once in a while. She pressed her ear against the door and listened carefully. Nothing. That was odd. She pressed her ear against the door again and this time she heard something. It was his Aunt Beatrice's snoring. That would mean she was asleep, just as planned. She took Dan's laptop and carefully opened the door. She stepped outside closing the door behind her.

Eleni took a deep breath and then started walking towards the door. It took longer than usual because of the squeaky floorboards, which causes her stop when it disturbs Aunt Beatrice's nap. When she reached the living room, she placed Dan's laptop on the couch and opened the door. It revealed an annoyed 11-year-old boy waiting for someone to reward him with his laptop.

"What took you so long?" Dan whispered furiously.

"Well I didn't now the squeaky floor boards didn't like my company." She replied.

"Never mind, do you have my laptop?" He questioned.

Eleni pointed at the white laptop sitting quietly at the couch. Suddenly, A very excited Dan ran to his laptop and turned it on.

"What are you doing we have to go?" Eleni added.

"Hold on, I'm trying to look at my bargains on Crazee Collectors." Dan smiled.

"What?" Eleni sat next to Dan and examined the page, soon after her eyes widened and she grabbed the laptop from his lap.

"Hey!" Dan protested.

Eleni scrolled all the way to the top and read the description. _Dan Cahill, _Eleni muttered under her breath and then looked at Dan.

"You're the guy I bargained with?" Eleni asked, surprise evident in her voice, though she was also very calm. Dan looked at her, obviously very confused.

"You wanted a Muramasa Katana sword and was offering rare baseball cards." She said slowly.

Dan nodded.

"I was the person who had that sword, but didn't want baseball cards." She added.

He took the laptop back from her lap and scrolled down. Dan stopped at the first four bargains and mumbled, "Do you have it now?"

Eleni nodded, and then dug through her bag.

Dan lifted an eyebrow; "You keep a sword in your bag?"

Eleni took the sword out of her bag and placed it on his lap, "Hey you asked."

"I didn't think you actually had it now." Dan lifted the sword with the protection cap guarding the designs of the blade, "No wonder your bag was pretty big."

Eleni shrugged and then put a hand in front of his face, "What do I get in return?"

Dan thought for a while and then ran upstairs to his room, still holding the sword in his hands. He searched around his room messing up his clothes, homework, and collection. Finally, he came down stairs with nun-chucks and a sandwich, which he graciously stuffed in his mouth. When he handed them to her, she had a satisfied look on her face. She placed them in her bag, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked between mouthfuls.

"School." Eleni said. She looked at the floor in disgust, revealing a lot of bread chunks with peanut butter and jelly smeared on to it.

Dan swallowed the chunks of bread in his mouth, "I need to get my key so I could lock the door."

Just as Eleni was about to reply, a cranky old woman yelled, "Hey! Who's there?"

When they both looked at each other, Dan had nothing to say but "Run."

They ran out the door, Dan closing it behind himself. Just as it closed, Aunt Beatrice opened the door and walked downstairs. She was walking towards the door, until she stopped as she stepped on chunks of bread. She knelled on the floor, (which took pretty long due to old age) grabbed a piece of bread and started sniffing it.

She gritted and clenched every part of her body that could be gritted or clenched, causing the piece of bread in her hand dissolve into crumbs.

Aunt Beatrice then walked over to the door and noticed the fingerprints imprinted on the lock and the doorknob. She squinted at both the lock and the doorknob, and muttered some words under her breath. Last, she noticed a message on the answering machine. When she pressed the button, a calm young voice filled the message.

"Hello, I would just like to know why Daniel Cahill was absent today at Adams Middle School, if you have the time may you please contact us? Thank you."

When the message was finished, Aunt Beatrice turned read, her arms flew above her head, and she yelled, "DANIEL CAHILL!"

* * *

I think most of you recognized, _She was toast _and _She gritted and clenched every part of her body that could be gritted or clenched. _I just thought I could use them.

Sorry if the parkour was extremely off, I don't know anything about it so I just guessed. Yes, I know it wasn't a good thing.

I might start writing the next chapter today or tomorrow. Most likely today, I want it to be finished right away. I literally thought this was going to be the last chapter, but no, it just had to be the next.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Broken Down

**Chapter 4**

Dan and Eleni stopped running when they reached the outside of the school. Dan collapsed on the sidewalk, while Eleni just leaned over on the fence, both breathing heavily. Eleni lifted an arm to look at her watch; it was 11:34 am.

"Just made it." She managed.

"Great." Dan said, trying to get up. "You still owe me a sandwich."

Eleni ignored the his last statement, "Do you think your Aunt figured out what we did?" She asked.

"Nah." Dan paused, taking deep breaths. "How did you get the Muramasa Katana sword anyways? Aren't you supposed to be seventeen and older? You are eleven right?"

"No. I'm eighteen." She said sarcastically.

"WHAT?"

Eleni rolled her eyes and looked down, "My dad got one and he told me I trade it."

Dan crossed his arms. "Why would anyone want to trade a Muramasa Katana for nun-chucks?"

Eleni looked at him obviously hiding something. Dan's eyes were prying the truth out of Eleni, and finally she gave in. "My uncle has another Muramasa Katana and he gave it to us."

"So you ripped me off? How could you do that?" Dan's voice rose.

Eleni shut her eyes tightly waiting for what she deserved.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better since I ripped you off too."

Eleni opened one eye, then the other. She looked at him with surprisingly, "Oh you have two nun-chucks?"

Dan nodded and then looked at his watch, "Okay, we really have to get going."

They walked to the front doors of the school, and when they opened them, the halls were clear. They both said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you at lunch' and left for different classes.

Dan walked to his locker, number 345. He put his backpack in his locker and grabbed his lunch bag, he headed to his next class not for from his locker. He got to his class and opened the door. Everyone was staring at him; they were all getting ready for lunch.

Nick Santos headed towards Dan and put an arm around his shoulder, "Hey Dan, just in time we were headed for lunch."

"Oh, I know." Dan said.

"So where were you this morning?" Nick questioned.

"I slept in."

Nick looked at Dan suspiciously, "I saw your sister in the halls."

"It might have been someone else."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was her." Nick assured him.

Just as Dan was going to speak, the bell rang and they walked off to lunch. Dan was relieved, he didn't know what else to say. As they walked inside the lunchroom, it suddenly became a room full of broken radios. Nick went to get lunch while Dan found Amy sitting at a blue lunch table, reading a book. Dan sighed and went to sit beside her, _when she finds out what I did she'll be angry. But if I make her happy now she'll be less angry later._

"Hey, Amy." Dan greeted Amy with a smile.

Amy closed her book and looked at Dan, "Um… Hi Dan. Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"It gets annoying sometimes," Dan put an arm around his sister, "I wanted to say be with my sister today."

Amy didn't believe a word he was saying, but she decided to play along. "So how come I didn't see you in the halls today?"

Dan opened his mouth but it wasn't his words that came out. It was another person. "He went off to classes really fast not stopping for anything." Eleni slipped right next to Dan on the bench.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Amy meet-"

"Eleni, nice to meet you." Eleni put her hand out to shake and Amy took it.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Amy replied, and nudged Dan.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dan paused, thinking. "Oh! No, no, no. I'm not crushing on her, I just met her today and she's eighteen-"

"I'm not eighteen!" Eleni yelled and then muttered under her breath, "I guess I'm not so good at sarcasm than I thought."

Eleni examined her tray and then stopped at a very clean-cut peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She picked it up and then put it in front of Dan. He grinned and started peeling of the cling wrap off of the sandwich.

"You don't need to give Dan your sandwich." Amy said.

"Oh, I owe him because I made him drop his sandwich." Eleni replied.

"When did that happen?"

Dan looked at Eleni, anger evident in his eyes and then he turned to face Amy, "After we went our separate hallways, I took my sandwich out of my bag and started eating it. Eleni wasn't paying attention and bumped into me when I was walking to class, causing me to drop my sandwich."

Amy lifted an eyebrow; "We don't have any sandwich's in the kitchen. Plus, I didn't even see you go to the kitchen."

"I took my emergency sandwich from my room and put it in my bag." Dan reminded Amy. Both girls looked at each other with disgust, and suddenly Eleni lost her appetite.

Suddenly, a girl approached Eleni and sat next to her. She looked at Eleni, Dan, and Amy and then back at Eleni. "Um, Leni do you know who they are?"

Eleni nodded and started to drink water from her bottle.

"Oh. You know the boy is kind of cute?" The girl stated. Right after, Eleni did a spit take onto a Nick Santos' face in front of her. Eleni's mouth became an O, but then started laughing a bit. "Sorry," She managed through giggles.

Dan laughed and handed him a paper towel.

_This is going to be a long day._ Dan thought.

* * *

Dan was walking home with Amy now. It became silent after Eleni left, so all he could think of doing was watch the pattern of his footsteps as it went left to right. He wondered how Amy would react when she found out that his laptop was somehow back in his room. Then he remembered that he forgot to put his laptop in his room and started walking faster, hoping to get there before she does.

Amy noticed this and asked, "Why are you suddenly walking really fast?"

Dan slowed down so Amy could catch up. "I want to go home, I'm still depressed from when you confiscated my laptop from me."

"Ah, I see, you want to try to break into my room. Like you're smart enough to do that. The only way you could break into my room is if a miracle happened, which I highly doubt will."

This caused Dan to start laughing. A miracle did happen but she just didn't know it. Luckily for Dan, he met Eleni on his way to escaping. Amy looked at him, curiosity filled her mind. But she didn't ask. For the rest of the trip they were both silent. Dan was thinking of a plan about his laptop, while Amy was figuring out this week's homework.

They finally arrived at their apartment, and Dan rushed upstairs to their home. He quickly opened the door and saw his laptop sitting on the couch. Just when he was about to grab it, someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Aunt Beatrice holding Amy's arm with her other hand.

"We need to talk young man."

She flung them towards the couch, and Dan caught himself before falling on top of his laptop. He grabbed it before Amy could turn around from the fall she took on the couch and slipped it under the couch. After Amy turned around, Dan was already sitting on the couch.

"Can you explain this?" Aunt Beatrice shoved bread chunks smeared in Dan and Amy's face. They both had a look of disgust on their faces and Aunt Beatrice pulled away.

Dan's face fell. "Well, it's white bread with peanut butter and jelly smeared onto it. Too me it looks like someone was eating a sandwich and it was falling apart." Dan said trying to avoiding the real meaning of the question.

"NO! Tell me how it got there!" Aunt Beatrice demanded an answer.

"W-w-we don't kn-know what h-happened. We were at s-s-school." Amy answered.

"Oh yeah, then what does this mean." Aunt Beatrice walked over to the answering machine and pressed the play button. Once again, a calm young voice was heard,

_"Hello, I would just like to know why Daniel Cahill was absent today at Adams Middle School, if you have the time may you please contact us? Thank you."_

Amy glared at Dan, and Dan had an innocent looked on his face.

"I know exactly what happened!" Aunt Beatrice stated.

"What do you think happened?" Dan asked. He was playing games with her hoping she thought of a different reason, then what it really was.

"You," Aunt Beatrice pointed at Dan, "were tired, and wanted to stay home, so you did. And then someone knocked on the door and you opened it without thinking. So, once you opened it, the person ran into the kitchen and stole all of our peanut butter and jelly sandwich's your Au Pair made. When I woke up, you too ran away forgetting to lock the door and causing a trail of bread chunks and finger prints on the doorknob!"

"I'M SORRY!" Dan blurted, "I didn't mean to- what?"

"You heard me!" Aunt Beatrice yelled. "Why am I even wasting my time here? Dan you're grounded for 3 weeks." Aunt Beatrice stomped off to her room muttering incomprehensible words. Amy and Dan looked at each other for moment and walked off to their bedrooms.

When Dan entered his room and looked around. _Well I might as well do my homework if I'm going to be grounded. _Dan thought and then started laughing; he never does his homework right away. He jumped on his bed and then suddenly remembered something, his Muramasa Katana. He searched around his messy room and finally found it after 10 minutes had gone by. He slipped it out of its protection cap and examined the detail.

Once he was done looking at it, he put it back in its protection cap and an idea popped in his mind to kill the time. He grabbed his nun-chucks and sword, quietly opened his door peering through both hallways. Clear. After he closed the door, he walked downstairs to the living room and started practicing his ninja moves. He practiced with his sword first and started swinging it around and risking his life with moves he tried to learn himself.

"Oh no there are bad guys surrounding me!" Dan whispered quietly, "I know what to do." He stretched his arm out where the sword was and did a 360 degrees circle. What he didn't think about was that he was to close to the window and vanquished his Aunt Beatrice's living room curtains. He turned around and his jaw fell open, _Oh no Aunt Beatrice is going to freak! _Dan thought. He picked up the purple curtains he just broke. _Might as well have some more fun before I get into more trouble. _

He threw aside the curtain, put down his samurai sword and picked up the nun-chucks. He started swinging and invented his own moves. At some points, he would hold the nun-chuck in his hand and start swinging the other one connected onto the chain in circles and at others he would make things up that were really unexplainable. He tried his best not to make any grudges but it was difficult to contain his victory in his thoughts. After 20 minutes of battling, he got to his last bad guy for the day. He swung his arm back and broke something that sounded like shattered glass. He was really scared to turn around and when he did, (It took about 3 seconds) he broke Aunt Beatrice's most prized possession. Her collection of ceramic cats. _I've really done it no, haven't I?_ Dan thought. He gaped at the broken glass case and the 3,023 cats broken down into smithereens.

Amy and Aunt Beatrice ran downstairs and saw the broken glass, the vanquished curtains, the sword, the nun-chucks, and Dan standing in front of the glass case. But the nothing gave interest to Aunt Beatrice at the moment, except for her ceramic cats.

A cry of depression suddenly filled Dan's mind. "My Collection of Ceramic Cats! I just had been named the greatest collector of ceramic cats in the state and bought my 3,024th yesterday." Aunt Beatrice knelled at the broken glass case in front of her and had moment to herself.

Dan backed away slowly but Amy stopped him in his path. "What did you do, now were both in trouble? How did you even get that Samurai Sword anyway, wasn't your laptop in my ro-"

Dan smiled innocently and then Amy glared at him, "How did you get it back? Never mind that, how could I have not noticed? Dan! I don't even know what to do-" She was going to finish but she was cut off.

"I do." Aunt Beatrice stood up and walked towards Dan with a really scary look on her face. "You have to return that Japanese sword and," Aunt Beatrice narrowed her eyes at Dan's nun-chucks "I'll take that." She grabbed Dan's nun-chucks.

"Hey! Give them back." Dan protested.

"I will, when you give me back my ceramic cats! A photographer is supposed to come today!" Aunt Beatrice yelled, "You two are going to help me clean up!"

Aunt Beatrice and Amy started walking to the kitchen, until Aunt Beatrice stopped. "Dan go return that sword NOW!"

Dan scurried over to the couch, picked up the sword and the laptop from under the couch. He ran upstairs to his room where he was safe, and placed the laptop and the sword on his bed. He knelled in front of his laptop and turned it on, he logged onto his Crazee Collectors and searched his comments.

"At least she didn't make me delete my Crazee Collectors account."

He stopped at the first comment and pressed the bargain button, "Now about that Dragon Samurai Sword."

**But that's a completely different story...**

* * *

_Okay, I'm finally finished and could start my other stories. I'm really excited._

_Was that a good ending or was it terrible? I'm not sure. Well anyways, what did you think of that crazy lunch time talk? I kind of decided to have fun with the characters a bit. Plus, if I switched to the next scene before lunch time it'd be too early. Did you think it was a bit to rushed? Well I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, now I'm moving onto the next. I really don't know which story to start next, I have four in mind! Well I guess I have to keep working._


End file.
